


We Write Out Our Pain

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Life is an endless cycle of wanting, getting, not wanting and pushing away.





	

Hello Severus,

I never really took you as the kind of person that would turn down someone by merely not answering them. At first I thought that you were formulating some scathing dissertation on my personhood and why spending time with me would be another exercise in dealing with those inferior to you. But as I waited… and waited, and waited I realized that you would have at least fit in time to respond if you had felt the need or desire to. 

I understand that we wouldn’t be considered friends, more like acquaintances… and I am working diligently to get you to possibly become my friend – but I see now that I might possibly be asking far too much or possibly far too soon. (Though after nearly 16 months of communication… how slow should a man go?)

I know that you and I have never seen eye to eye, a lot of that is from mutual prejudice, and experiences in the war. However, I also know that we’ve a lot in common, a fair bit more than I think you even allow yourself to realize. 

I won’t push again. I might be used to the idea of rejection – but I am not used to being pushy. 

The vial attached is the essence of the gay flower in Thailand. I brought the flower to a potioneer here, (who positively beamed when I mentioned who this would be for…) and he had 7 virgins crush all 7 petals. I’ve been the only other person to touch the vial, so it should be about as potent as it would have been had you retrieved it from the virgins yourself. 

I’ll be in the mountains, so the owl I sent this letter with is pretty sturdy. As Beastie is still with you, presumably waiting for a letter. 

Always,

HP

**Author's Note:**

> When does one learn? Is it from a culmination of experiences, or is it when there is no other alternative and we've got to learn or be hurt so much we break?


End file.
